


[Podfic] Storm Breaking

by nickelmountain



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: halfamoon, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystique tempts. Ororo doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Storm Breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storm Breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363) by [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko). 



> So, uh...I don't know how it happened, but I totally mispronounced Charles Xavier's name in this podfic. It comes up twice, and I say "Zavier" both times. I have no idea. 
> 
> If I can re-record the lines where it happens without the edits being obvious and distracting, I will. In the meantime, if you listen to this...just know that I know.

[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/StormBreaking_zps3f3f2110.jpg.html)  
  
**Length:** 00:09:34

 **Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/fvxml7diqr4789uwnwos) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/ze5byyc5qzykwylxjkk1)  
 _Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html).


End file.
